Ocultando el deseo
by Paola Nara
Summary: Son Pan regresa después de varios años a cuidad Satan, tras la muerte de su madre, Videl. En su estancia en aquella cuidad conoce a Bra Breifs, quien con el paso del tiempo se convertiría en su mejor amiga, sin embargo todo cambia tras un pequeño encuentro con el novio de su mejor amiga... ¿Qué pasaría si todos se enteran de lo que sucede entre Goten y Pan?
1. Podría equivocarme

Pan era una chica de 17 años, que vivía con su madre en una zona de Japón, lejos del resto de su familia paterna, no recordaba mucho de la familia de su padre, cuando era pequeña sus padres se habían divorciado y su madre había decidió llevársela muy lejos y empezar una nueva vida, después de tantos años eso iba a cambiar por completo.

Videl, había muerto hace un par de semanas a causa de un fuerte cáncer que no tenía cura, dejando a una adolescente sola.

Pan tomó un vuelo rumbo a Cuidad Satan en busca de su padre, en busca de una protección y una nueva familia.

Pan era una jóven muy atractiva, un cabello negro muy largo que le llegaba exactamente donde terminaban, esos grandes y formados pechos. Tenía una cintura muy angosta, un par de piernas largas y muy torneadas, un abdomen plano y unos ojos muy grandes y dominantes. Aunque Pan fuese muy linda jamás había tenido novio, siempre estaba concentrada practicando artes marciales y no le daba tiempo para tener amigos o algún acercamiento con algún chico.

El vuelo sería nocturno dejaría tiempo para pensar como sería su vida en aquel lugar que no visitaba desde que era pequeña, tenía ganas de abrazar a su padre, hablar con teléfono con el no era lo mismo, siempre necesito una figura paterna, pero su madre jamás se volvió a casar o tener citas estaba sumergida en el trabajo como loca, Pan le agradecía que gracias a eso nunca le falto nada, pero hubiera deseado pasar más tiempo con ella.

Por otra parte, Bra era una chica muy bella, tenía un físico muy bonito, pero no tanto como el de Pan. Su cabello era azul, al igual que sus hermosos ojos, Bra era una chica muy popular en la escuela, tenía muchos amigos y al contrario de Pan ella había tenido muchos novios y en ese momento estaba saliendo con Son Goten, el chico más popular y cotizado de la escuela. Llevaban saliendo 4 meses y todo iba de maravilla, todos sabían que se querían demasiado. El joven Son había dejado cualquier rastro de ser mujeriego para poder salir con la chica que lo traía completamente loco.

En la casa de los Son y los Breifs se hablaba solo de una cosa, la llegada de la más pequeña de los Son, todos estaban listos para recibirla y ayudarla a superar la muerte de su madre.

Bra estaba emocionada, a pesar de tener muchas amigas Pan sería la primera en comprenderla, sería la primera amiga semi saiyajin que tuviera e iba a ser la primera y la última, no aguantaba más en conocerla, moría de ganas de verla de tratarla, pues sería como una hermana para ella.

Goten quería ver a su sobrina, no recordaba nada de ella, se había ido demasiado pequeña, lo único que recordaba era las noches en las que su hermano mayor lloraba, se deprimía y extrañaba a su familia. Quería dale el apoyo que en todos esos años no le había dado, quería hacerle sentir como en casa.

-¿Cómo crees que sea Pan amor?- Preguntó Bra

-No lo sé cariño, supongo que será, buena persona como mi hermano y bonita como Videl ¿no? - Respondió el joven son

\- ¿Es causa de ponerme celosa? - Cuestionó divertida su novia

Jaja Claro que no hermosa. Tu eres unica, además ella es mi sobrina, es familiar mio bobita.- Aclaró el joven

-Ujm mas te vale-

La señora Milk invitó a Bra a cenar y esta se quedó, realmente la familia de Goten quería demasiado a Bra, a todos les daba tanto gusto que estuvieran juntos incluso a Vegeta quien no puso ninguna objeción por la relación.

-Goten podrías ir mañana al aeropuerto a recoger a Pan- Anunció la madre del Son

-Pero mamá mañana Bra y yo iremos al cine- replicó este

-No hay problema Milk nosotros iremos, el cine puede esperar. De una vez por todas conoceremos mejor a Pan- Contestó entusiasmada Bra

-Muchas gracias Bra, es un gusto que seas algo de mi querido Goten-

-Hay mamá deja de avergonzarme- Dijo Goten sonrojándose

-Goten es algo tarde, porque no acompañas a Bra a su casa? – Dijo la madre el muchacho

-Sí, en un momento vuelvo- Finalizó este

Goten y Bra salieron de la montaña Paoz y emprendieron vuelo a la casa de los Breifs

-Bueno hemos llegado, muchas gracias por aceptar acompañarme mañana- Dijo el chico

-No es nada amor, lo hago con mucho gusto-

-Por eso me encantas cariño-

Goten tomó la cintura de Bra, la acercó a ella y le impregnó un beso en los labios como despedida.

Bra tomó un baño y se dirigió a dormir, tenía muchas dudas quería saber cono sería pan, si se llevarían bien o no. Pero de mañana sería el día en el que sus preguntas fueran respondidas...

El sol irradiaba con sus primeros rayos una de las muchas ventanas de corporación cápsula, la habitación de Bra, una chica de 16 años abría sus ojos. Ese era el gran día, el día que por fin conocería a Son Pan, aquella muchacha que había sido tan mencionada en los últimos días, llegaría después de tanto tiempo.

Bra se levantó rápidamente, se cambió llevando unos jeans cortos y una blusa roja junto con unos zapatos cómodos y peinó su cabello en una coleta alta. Se maquilló y esperó a que su novio llegara por ella.

En la montaña paoz se encontraba un joven de cabellos alborotados desayunando como si no hubiera un fin, Goten ya estaba cambiado y arreglado, solo le faltaba terminar su comida e ir por su novia.

Goten tomó el auto de su hermano mayor y fue rumbo a corporación cápsula, donde encontró a una Bra muy desesperada en la entrada.

-Creí que no vendrías- Dijo ella con un tono algo molesto

-Perdón amor se me hizo algo tarde- Recalcó el

-Lo noté, ¡vamos o Pan se perderá! -

Goten tomó de la mano a su pequeña y le abrió la puerta del coche como lo haría un verdadero caballero, se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto, por su mala suerte este estaba lleno, muchos aviones abordando, otros más que iban a despegar, en fin, un caos total.

-Creo que no lograremos encontrar a Pan en medio de este caos Goten-

-Vamos cariño tu ve por la puerta A y yo por la B así la encontraremos-

-Te marco cuando la encuentre-

-Un momento, ¿Cómo es Pan? -

-Diablos, no tengo ni idea. Busca a alguien que se parezca a Gohan, supongo que en algo se han de parecer -

-De acuerdo, pequeña -

\- ¿Qué pasa? -

-Te amo! -

Bra y Goten tomaron rumbos diferentes, por una parte, Bra buscaba desesperadamente a Pan, aun sin conocerla.

Y Goten, bueno Goten, tenía que ir al baño, los pasillos rumbo al baño estaban totalmente solos. Goten hacia la derecha con la esperanza de encontrar a su sobrina, pero su mirada se perdió en el trasero de una chica muy provocativa y sensual que llevaba un vestido rojo que llevaba un muy pronunciado escote, muy ajustado dejando ver su gran y formado trasero, sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Goten no era muy dado a mirar así a las chicas y mucho menos estando con Bra, pero esa morena era realmente sexy! Sus caderas y sus curvas hacían una combinación perfecta con su cabello largo y negro y sus ojos tan obscuros y penetrantes como la noche.

Pan sintió la mirada de alguien miro hacia su izquierda y lo que se encontró fue nada más y nada menos a un joven de unos 19 años que la miraba de una forma muy descomunal y con mucho deseo. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía deseada querida, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Pan se armó de valor y fue en busca de aquel desconocido que la miraba con tanta lujuria.

-Disculpe, me podría ayudar, estoy perdida- Dijo la mujer de escote pronunciado

-Claro ¿A dónde quieres ir? - Respondió el joven de cabellos alborotados

\- ¿Quieres tomar una copa guapa?

-Me dices guapo ¿a mí?

-Y a quien más podría decirle así?

Pan se acercó aún más a Goten quedando justo enfrente de su pecho, se alzó de puntas y le susurró al oído

-observe la manera en la cual me veías, eres muy guapo, joven, justo lo que estoy buscando

-Yo... yo-El joven Son no pudo terminar la frase, Pan posó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y le dijo

-Ahora vas a decirme que no es cierto? ¡Aquí está mi número llámame!

La joven depósito su tarjeta en bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón de Goten, le guiño un ojo y se alejó de él, no sin antes mover sus caderas al caminar de esa forma a la que tanto le gusta a los hombres.

Goten no podía mas, aunque le fuera fiel a Bra, era un hombre y era débil, y aquella morena era realmente sexy, era lo que cualquiera quisiera.

Una confundida Bra miraba de un lado a otro buscando a la pequeña Son, visualizó a lo lejos una joven de vestido rojo, que tenía un gran parecido con Gohan, ella era, se concentró un poco más y sintió el ki más poderoso que el de un humano común.

\- ¡Pan!- Los gritos de Bra se escucharon por el aeropuerto

Pan buscando a quien había buscado su nombre, miro a lo lejos a una mujer bajita de cabello azul, que movia la mabo de un lado a otro, se dio cuenta que ella era quien la recogería en ese infierno.

-Hola, mi nombre es Pan! - Saludó la morena

-Hola, mucho gusto yo soy Bra Breifs, bueno al fin te encuentro, deja le llamo a ni novio, te está buscando del otro lado-

-Claro no te preocupes-

Bra marcó en su celular el número de su novio, después de unas palabras colgó y esperaron unos minutos a que Goten llegara

\- ¿Bueno tu padre está bien, pero dime que te gusta hacer? ¿Te gusta la idea de estar aquí?, Ohh que bueno que llegas cariño, ella es Pan, tu sobrina-

La morena giró hacia donde estaba el novio de Bra, pero su sorpresa fue...


	2. Nuestro secreto

Un muy confundido Goten se encontraba desconcertado mirando a ella, a aquella morena que hace un tiempo lo había provocado de una manera muy sexy, a esa morena que lo había dejado sin aliento, pero por cosas del destino, aquella morena, era su sobrina, la hija de su único hermano, así que se quedó sin palabras, era un momento incómodo para ambos, su ya antes previsto encuentro, y ahora teniendo a Bra, la actual novia, mirándolos con alguna sospecha, era muy raro, era algo que no quería que pasara. Goten le era fiel a Bra, y descartar la opción de llamar a Pan se borró de su lista al saber que era su sobrina. Y él esperaba que Pan también pusiera su distancia para volver a empezar de nuevo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Goten-

-Mucho gusto, soy Pan- Respondió la morena

-Bueno amor, será mejor que nos vallamos-

-Aguarden, ¿Ustedes son novios? - Pregunto la más pequeña de los Son

-Así es Pan- Respondió la chica Breifs

-Ohh que lindos, me alegro mucho- Dijo Pan

Esta última miró a Goten de una manera tan insinuante, de una manera a la que trataba de decir 'Aún no hemos terminado' Cosa que hizo temblar a Goten, La presencia de su sobrina lo ponía nervioso, lo ponía a temblar de una manera muy extraña, quería acabar con todo eso y decirle que era su tío, sin embargo, quería experimentar y ver hasta donde lo llevaba ese muy extraño y peligroso juego.

Los tres salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron a Corporación Cápsula, donde pasarían la noche los 2 huéspedes Son.

Era un poco tarde, era casi hora de dormir, Bulma había llevado a Goten y a Pan a la parte de invitados. Que se ubicaba un poco lejos de las recámaras de Bra y Trunks, pero eso no le importaba a la chica, en realidad, le agradaba la idea, tendría la oportunidad de seguir provocando a aquel joven tan sexy de cabello alborotado.

-Bueno chicos, estas son sus habitaciones, los dejo descansar, hasta mañana- Dijo una amable Bulma

Pan se dirigió a lo que le correspondía como habitación, espero unas dos horas para que todos cayeran en un profundo sueño, se puso un pijama que constaba de un diminuto vestido de tirantes color rosa, que dejaba mucho que desear, salió de su habitación y de la manera más sigilosa entro a la de su tío.

Cuando Pan entró no vio más que la televisión prendida, una cama destendida y una habitación vacía.

"Donde estarás Goten" Se preguntó la joven.

Justo cuando las llaves de la regadera se abrieron, Pan dedujo que el joven se estaba bañando, así que armo su táctica para tomarlo por sorpresa. La joven se metió entre las cobijas de aquella cama y espero a que el chico saliera del baño.

Habían pasado minutos, quizás unos 15 o unos 20 para que un muy apuesto joven saliera con el cabello mojado y una toalla blanca cubriendo su miembro.

Goten no se había percatado de la presencia de Pan así que como siempre busco entre una pequeña mochila que contenía su ropa unos bóxer para dormir, se quitó la toalla y se vistió.

Mientras Pan observaba aquella escena, que la provocaba cada vez más, el. Joven daba vueltas y vueltas en aquella inmensa habitación, hasta que se decidió irse a dormir, cuando el miro su cama, se dio cuenta de algo extraño, pues ese bulto no era común, se trataba de alguien, quizás era Trunks jugándole cualquier broma pesada, o quizás era Bra dándole una sorpresa, así que se armó de valor y levantó aquellas cobijas que le impedían ver a su acompañante, pero para su sorpresa, aquella visita era, era su sobrina...

-¡Pero qué demonios haces aquí!?- Preguntó el demasiado sorprendido

-Acaso no te da gusto verme? - Pregunto con un gran atrevimiento

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?-

-Hace unos 30 minutos, lo suficiente para observar todo lo que hacías- Dijo ella

Un pequeño sonrojo se hizo notar en las mejillas del joven Son, y eso hizo que Pan dejara escapar una sonrisa muy pícara

-Que aún no lo entiendes? ¡No puedes estar aquí! - Dijo el

-¿Porque no? ¿Tu novia se enojaría? -

-no es eso-

-Entonces?'

-Maldita sea tu eres mi sobrina...

-Eres mi sobrina, entiende, lárgate de aquí- Dijo él

-Y eso que tiene de malo?- Susurro Pan- A mí me parece algo divertido

-¿Divertido? ¿Acaso no entiendes? Somos familia!- reprocho él

La pequeña de los Son se levantó de la cama y se puso de frente a su tío, lo miro a los ojos, y después a los labios

-Nadie tiene porque enterarse- Dijo la morena muy sensualmente


	3. Nos descubrieron

La pequeña de los Son se levantó de la cama y se puso de frente a su tío, lo miro a los ojos, y después a los labios

-Nadie tiene porque enterarse- Dijo la morena muy sensualmente

-Y Bra? Ella es mi novia y la respeto- Dijo en un tono firme Goten

-Te apuesto a que ella no hace esto- Pan tomo los tirantes de su blusa y los deslizo por sus hombros dejando ver sus senos sin sostén ante la morada curiosa y traviesa de Goten- Así que, dices?

-Pan, creo que fue suficiente, vete por favor- Dijo Goten en un tono muy nervioso, desviando la mirada de aquella impresionante escena.

-No me voy sin conseguir lo que quiero- En un brusco movimiento Pan se juntó aún más a Goten, rozando sus labios con un deseo, un aliento que el joven aunque sabía que estaba mal, quería probar, era tan adictivo, nadie podría resistirse a esos encantos.

El rocé de los frenéticos labios de Pan con los de Goten, se hizo más profundo después de que Goten correspondiera al beso, era tan indescriptible, tan provocativa es manera tan peculiar que tenía Pan de besar que le fue imposible resistirse un poco más.

Goten posó las manos en la cadera de Pan, mientras ella recorría su inmensa espalda.

El beso se volvió más profundo después de un par de mordidas en el labio inferior de ella, que dejaban un pequeño hilo de sangre escurrir en aquellos labios tan carnosos y rojos que a Goten volvían loco.

El juego se volvió aún más peligroso después de que Pan dirigió las manos de el a su trasero, lo cual complació a un más las exigencias de Goten, quien ya no aguantaba más, era hombre y la blusa de Pan le estorbaba un poco.

Levantó a la sensual morena, mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas en la cadera del chico, estando junto a la pared, los labios del chico exploraban el cuello de Pan, mientras ella no paraba de soltar uno que otro gemido.

Goten llevó lentamente a Pan a la cama, acostándola con una fuerza descomunal, Ella lo despojaba de sus bóxeres, mientras el masajeaba sus pechos, y con la otra mano acariciaba el clítoris de la muchacha, lo pellizcaba una y otra vez haciendo que aquella mujer gritara su nombre de todo el placer que le producía.

Quedando sus cuerpos totalmente al desnudo, con la luz de la luna siendo su único testigo Goten penetró a Pan de un solo movimiento, haciendo que ella clavara con fuerza sus uñas en la espalda del chico.

Las embestidas eran fuertes, sin parar las caderas del chico se movían en una danza que parecía no tener fin, provocando el orgasmo de, su sobrina.

Cuando ninguno de los pudo seguir, ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, la cual fue testigo de toda esa pasión desbordada aquella noche, la cama, la luna y sus cuerpos serias los únicos que sabrían de aquel encuentro tan inesperado.

La luz del día empezaba a salir e iluminaba aquella habitacion, sin darse cuenta su encuentro sexual habia durado toda la noche, pero eso no sería nada, pues el juego apenas estaba comenzando para ambos.

-Me tengo que ir, fuiste muy bueno en la cama tío- Dijo ella guiñandole el ojo y buscando sus prendas en la habitación

-Me siento mal engañe a mi novia!- Dijo con algo de culpa el jóven Son

-Vamos, pero nadie se enterara de esto, porque me divertí mucho anoche y no quiero que esto termine-

-Te confieso que jamás había llegado al éxtasis de esta noche, y yo tampoco quiero que esto acabe- Dijo con la confianza que lo caracterizaba.

-Hasta pronto! Tío- Alcanzo a decir ella apenas y cerraba la puerta

-Nos vemos despues, sobrina- Dijo Goten con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El fin de semana pasó, Goten se fue a casa a la montaña Paoz junto con su sobrina, mientras que los Breifs se quedaron en corporación cápsula.

Inicio de clases, el primer lunes del ciclo Bra entraba a preparatoria, mientras que Goten pasaba a quinto semestre, era un colegio donde todos eran conocidos de la secundaria, excepto Pan, ella tendría que hacer nuevas amigas, amigos, no conocía a nadie en aquella cuidad, se sentía completamente sola, confundida, no sabía como eran las cosas en aquella escuela, y por si fuera poco Goten no estaba en su salón, si no, Bra, su molesta noviecita perfecta, que a todos les caía bien, que todos querían ser sus amigos, pero Pan, Pan era diferente, ella aborrecía a Bra, ella compartía el mismo hombre que ella y aunque Bra fuera la de las rosas y peluches Pan era la de la cama y el placer.

Pan se despertó, se puso su uniforme que era una falda a cuadros muy corta y una blusa tipo polo blanca, su tío también sr puso su uniforme y ambps se dirigieron a la escuela.

-Y si me das mi regalo de bienvenida a la escuela- Sugirió una traviesa Pan

-Estas loca, en público no- Contestó Goten algo avergonzado

-Vamos tío porfavor- Dijo la morena con cara de cachorrito

-Esta bien- Goten tomó la mano de su sobrina y ambos se dirigieron a un callejon qie estaba cerca de la escuela, un callejon completamente obscuro y vacio donde se encontraban solos, Pan puso una sonrisa traviesa y con enlazó ambas manos en el cuello del jóven, mientras Goten buscaba desesperadamente los labios dr su sobrinita.

Cuando sus labios se unieron fue una danza sin fin, llena de pasión y deseo jugeteando de aquí para alla con sus lenguas, sus labios se mordian y se sanaban al ritmo de su respiración, el beso se volvió a un más intenso cuando la mano del jóven entro por debajo de su falda causando que ella diera pequeños gemidos, su mano se introdujo en las bragas de una ya mojada chica, jugeteaban con su clitoris y poco a poco se iban introduciendo en su cavidad, primero fue un dedo, despues dos y sin pensarlo el tercero.

La jóven estaba tan excitada que ya no podía más, nesecitaba tener aquel ya sexo duro dentro de ella.

-Goten, hay que hacerlo aquí, ahora- Dijo entre jadeos

-No, aquí no, falta poco para qie comiencen las clases, debemos irnos, nos vemos en los baños de el edificio de segundo semestre a las 11:30- Dijo él

-Pero si este semestre no hay segundos- Dijo una Pan algo confundida

-Exacto- Dijo el guiñando el ojo y lamiendo el lóbulo de su sobrina

Al fin Pan había entendido a lo que se refería, cerraron aquella escena con un beso apasionado y ambos salieron del callejón y se dirigieron al colegio.

-Bueno, esta es tu aula 1° A, nos vemos después- Dijo Goten

"Y serás mío Goten" Pensó la morena mientras entraba a su salón, la visualizo, vio aquella peliazul hueca y estúpida, así que decidió sentarse lo más lejos de ella, cerca de la puerta, para que nadie la molestara.

Por su mala suerte las bancas eran dobles y cuando menos acordó, alguien ya había ocupado el lugar de su lado.

-Hola Pan- Dijo una Bra muy sonriente

-Hola- Dijo muy seria Pan-Novia de mi tío

-Mi nombre por si no lo recuerdas es Bra, vengo a hacerte compañía-

-No hace falta, vengo a estudiar, no a hacer amigos- Dijo muy cortante Pan

-Jaja que graciosa eres Pan- Dijo Bra, no era que Bra tuviera un cerebro pequeño, era muy paciente y quería llevar las cosas con Pan, quería ser su amiga

-Tomen asiento, estudiantes, soy su profesor de humanidades- Dijo el profesor entrando al aula

"Oh pero que profesor tan atractivo, tiene buen trasero, seria buen blanco para mi" Pensó una coqueta Pan

-El es mi hermano mayor, su nombre es Trunks- Dijo Bra a Pan

-Y porque no lo vi cuando estuve en tu casa?- Preguntó la Son

-Estaba de viaje, ayer llego en la noche- Añadió la jóven peliazul

-Ahh-

-¿Bueno, porque no empezamos con las presentaciones? Mi nombre es Trunks Breifs, tengo 23 años y les impartiré las clase de Humanidades y matemáticas, que serán de las 8 a las 12. Ahora es si turno, jovencita del fondo comience usted porfavor.- dijo Trunks

-Mi nombre es Marron y tengo 15 años- Dijo una Rubia

-Mi nombre es Paola tengo apenas 16 años- Dijo una castaña

-Mi nombre es Ubb- dijo un moreno

-Mi nombre es Tarble- Dijo un Rubio

-Mi nombre es Bra Breifs y tengo 17 años- Dijo la jóven sonriente

-Mi nombre es Son Pan y tengo 17 años- Dijo la morena sin dejar de mirar a su profesor

Así pasó una hora tras todas las presentaciones, era la hora de humanidades cuando Pan miró el reloj y vio que eran las 11:25 y tenía que reunirse con su amigo.

-Disculpe profesor- Dijo Pan

-¿Qué sucede?- Respondió Trunks

-Puedo ir a la enfermería, no me siento muy bien- Añadió la morena

-Adelante señorita Son- Contestó él

Pan salió del salón y miró un pequeño mapa que estaba en el pasillo y se dirigió al edificio de segundos específicamente a los baños, cuando llegó aún no estaba Goten así que decido esperarlo, cuando un ruido detrás de ella se escuchó, giró la cabeza para ver quien era su sorpresa fue...

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Que estás haciendo aquí? - Dijo el


End file.
